Users sometimes employ user devices to e-mail image files to other users. One technique for a user to obtain an image for e-mailing is to “drag and drop” the image from a webpage to a web-based messaging client. When dragging an image from a webpage (to be subsequently dropped into the messaging client), different web browser applications may extract different image data. For example, one browser application may extract a universal resource locator (URL) associated with the image, whereas another browser application may extract embedded image data for images embedded directly on a webpage. When dragging and dropping an image from a computer file system, the computer file system may extract a binary computer file corresponding to the image.
When attaching an image file, presented on a webpage in a first browser application, to a message (e.g., an e-mail message, a multimedia service (MMS) message, etc.) via a messaging web client presented on a second browser application, the user may not be able to simply drag the image from the webpage to the messaging web client since the image data extracted from the first browser may not be compatible with the second browser.